


Insecurities

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Home, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: But regardless, when the Chiss was like this...it was simply best for Eli to just...hold him.Eli wakes to find Thrawn missing from their bed. He wanders the Chimaera in search of him.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, yo. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Have you seen the grand admiral?” Eli spoke softly to an officer in the hall. The lieutenant commander was off duty and dressed comfortably in his standard imperial athletic gear; black sweats and a black short sleeve. 

The officer shook her head. “No, Sir.” She hesitated. “Actually, Sir, Ensign Bembill mentioned seeing him at the viewport on deck nine.”

Eli nodded. “Thank you. Get some rest soon, once you’re off duty,” he murmured, turning and starting for the lift, left hand tucked comfortably into his pocket. 

The grand admiral was supposed to be off duty as well for the night. He’d gotten ready for bed with his husband, climbed under the covers together and fell asleep with him. And now...at 0300 standard ship time...he wasn’t with him, or in their living quarters, or in his office, or on the bridge. 

He’d resorted to wandering the halls in search of the Chiss. 

The human smiled weakly once he found him, right where the ensign said he’d be. He stepped forward slowly, as to keep from startling the man; he seemed deep in thought, one hand holding onto the charm around his neck, gnawing on the end of it, other hand hugging himself as he propped up his elbow. Eli wrapped his arms around the Chiss’ frame from behind, settling his forehead against the nape of his neck as he let out a slow deep breath. 

The Chiss tensed. 

Eli slipped a hand beneath his undershirt, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder slowly to soothe him, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. “Are you alright?” He murmured, feeling him begin to relax beneath his touch. 

He was quiet while he considered his answer before giving a slight shake of his head, gaze staying firmly on the viewport, eyes traveling across the millions of stars and planets in view. His hand tightened around the charm; a small, silver ysalamir. A gift from his big brother. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The human asked. 

Thrawn hesitated before giving another tiny shake of his head. 

Home. He missed his home. His brother. Did his brother miss him? Did his brother think about him as much as Thrawn thought of Thrass?

Eli let out a slow sigh as he settled his forehead against his nape, eyes sliding shut, thumb continuing slow circles over his shoulder. “Okay, Darlin’,” he murmured, left hand fisting gently in his shirt near his side. 

He knew the Chiss missed his people and his family. The exile had never sat well with Thrawn, as he never really understood how helping his people and keeping his people safe had caused them to exile him. He never really understood it either. Politics, he supposed. 

But regardless, when the Chiss was like this, when he was tense and insecure about himself and his brother - he knew Thrawn wished for even just a brief message from his brother - it was simply best for Eli to just...hold him. 

From everything Thrawn had told him about Thrass, it seemed like the older man loved his baby brother dearly. Eli’s best bet was simply that Thrass was unable to contact his brother, whether it was because of technology or even being watched by the rest of the Mitth family…

Eli felt Thrawn shift in his hold, loosening his arms just a bit so the grand admiral could turn, enveloping him in a proper hug. He settled his chin on the Chiss’ shoulder, head settled against his husband’s, feeling the strong arms circle around his waist. He simply fisted his hand in his shirt, remaining hand settling to cup the back of his neck, thumb brushing against his nape. 

He loved the man more than anything. He’d hold him as long as he needed to be held, and perhaps and then some. 


End file.
